


A Thousand Years By Her Side

by obscureenthusiast



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, I love Lwaxana Troi with my whole heart, Please do not get the wrong idea, Tasha is emotionally closed off, but I have some Questions about her parenting techniques, it's a mother-in-law fic!!!, she's Trying(tm), she's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast
Summary: Tasha is comfortable when she's with Deanna. In many ways, she's more herself around the Betazoid than she is anywhere else. Because she feels... safe.So, when Deanna's mother invites herself to dinner Tasha feels... a healthy amount of anxiety. Especially considering that this is going to be her first time interacting with Lwaxana since she and Deanna started dating.What Tasha wouldn't give to be somewhere else for a few days.





	A Thousand Years By Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally be done with this fic!! This Big Bang has been a ton of fun and I definitely recommend checking out the other fics in the collection! ^_^

Tasha stumbled into her quarters half-mindedly. As the doors closed behind her, she ran her hands back through her hair and stretched, letting a large yawn escape her. 

She didn’t often work the night shift, and she hated the feeling of coming back to her quarters at 0700 hours just to fall into bed. It would take her a few days to readjust fully back to her old pattern of sleeping, and that was really what was most frustrating. 

Granted, this time around, coming back to her quarters didn’t seem so bad… 

She looked around the room and noted a vase of flowers (which hadn’t been there when she left) sitting on the low table beside the couch. A smile drifted onto her face as she walked from the main room and into her sleeping quarters. 

In the low light, she could just make out a figure asleep under the covers. She sighed happily and unzipped her uniform, changing into sleeping clothes as silently as possible to avoid waking Deanna for a few minutes longer.

Once she’d finished changing, she walked over to the bed and leaned over, brushing a bit of hair out of Deanna’s face and kissing her forehead softly, whispering, “Good morning, Dee.”

Awaking with a sort of surprised grumbling, Deanna blinked her dark eyes open and said, in a sleepy voice, “You’re exhausted.”

Tasha shrugged, chuckling a bit and standing up straight, “I’ll be fine. Right now I’m too hungry to sleep..”

Deanna took a deep breath and sat up, smiling up at Tasha as she stretched her shoulders, “How was the night shift?” 

“Uneventful, as usual,” Tasha laughed, shrugging again. She offered a hand to Deanna in a grand gesture. 

The betazoid laughed and took it, clambering out of bed. 

Tasha smiled, “What would you like for breakfast today, my love?”

As they walked into the main quarters, Deanna pursed her lips in thought, “Something hot.”

“Coffee,” Tasha muttered.

Deana gave her a look, “Not if you plan on sleeping after this.”

Tasha chuckled, “ _Decaf_ coffee.” 

“How about,” Deanna said slowly, “blueberry pancakes?”

That sounded _perfect_ , and Tasha’s stomach grumbled as if to prove the point. Deanna only laughed and walked to the replicator, not even needing verbal confirmation from Tasha to know she had agreed.

Tasha supposed, as she sat down at the small table, that was one of the benefits of dating an empath. Words weren’t always needed. 

Of course, that hadn’t been the case from the start. There had been a lot of trust built up before Tasha allowed herself to get away with _feeling_ over speaking, but Deanna had been patient with her, and had kept the boundaries wherever Tasha had set them. 

Deanna set a plate of still-steaming pancakes on the table in front of Tasha, along with a glass of some sort of juice (a poor replacement for coffee, in Tasha’s opinion, but she _did_ plan on sleeping as soon as she finished her food), and then went back to the replicator for a plate of her own. 

“Oh, Worf and I were talking,” Tasha started, as she grabbed her fork, “and apparently when we stop at the starbase we’re facing off against the U.S.S. Houston’s parrises squares team.”

Deanna’s eyebrows darted upward and she smiled a little as she sat down, and Tasha immediately recognized the look.

“Unless,” she added quickly, before Deanna could say anything, “you had something else planned for us to do.”

Looking down with a short chuckle and starting on her breakfast, Deanna said, a little hesitantly, “Well, I _didn’t_ , up until I got a call last night,” she looked up, meeting Tasha’s eyes, “From my mother.”

Tasha nearly choked on her bite of pancake, but she cleared her throat with a quick cough, swallowing quickly before she said, in a hurried voice, “Your mother? What did she want?”

“She’s coming to visit,” Deanna said.

“ _Here_?” Tasha clarified, her eyebrows raising anxiously.

Deanna nodded, a hint of amusement sparking in her eyes, “Yes, here. She’s going to be waiting at the starbase when we arrive, then she’s to spend a few days on board the Enterprise, and then disembark once we reach Rigel III.”

Tasha’s eyes trailed down to her plate and she cleared her throat again, reaching for her juice as she muttered, “Would have appreciated a little bit more warning.”

It was three days before they would reach Starbase G-6, and very suddenly that felt like too little time to be adequately prepared. 

Deanna frowned, leaning forward, “Tasha, you’ve met my mother before.”

“That was different!” Tasha laughed, “Last time she was here I was _invisible_! She was more concerned with the captain and Riker than me! This time she’s… she’ll…” she drifted off, shaking her head.

“This time you’re worried she’ll judge you more harshly just because we’re together,” Deanna said, raising one eyebrow in invitation for Tasha to correct her if she’d read her emotions wrong.

But she hadn’t. Tasha nodded and smiled just barely, glad that, at the very least, Deanna understood her. “I’ve seen how she acts, Dee,” she admitted, “and it feels like… an insurmountable challenge trying to please her,” she sighed, looking down, “You could have dated this ship’s first officer, you can’t tell me your mother’s not a little disappointed you ended up with me.”

Reaching across to grab Tasha’s hand, Deanna spoke firmly, “I _couldn’t_ be with the ship’s first officer,” she smirked, “because that would have meant choosing him over you, and that would never happen.”

Tasha chuckled a little, blushing lightly and fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the sweet words. 

“And,” Deanna continued, her voice gentling, “you don’t have to worry about my mother being disappointed in you. She likes you,” she smiled, “My mother can be overwhelming, but she’s truly very sweet, I don’t see _how_ she could find anything to complain about with you.”

Tasha returned the smile, squeezing Deanna’s hand lightly, “You know I wouldn’t believe that if anybody else told me?”

When Deanna laughed, her smile made Tasha’s heart feel like bursting. She leaned forward, looking into Tasha’s eyes sincerely as she said, “I know. That’s why I said it.”

Tasha grinned and lifted Deanna’s hand to her lips, softly kissing it before releasing their entwined fingers and allowing herself to attack her breakfast in earnest. 

They spoke of a few things as they ate, mostly stories from around the ship or conversations they’d shared with friends. Tasha had a few particular instances to share from the night shift, thanks to Data’s quirks. He usually took the conn overnight, since he didn’t need sleep, and dealing with his literalism at 3 am always seemed to result in some minor confusions.

Soon, though, the food was gone and Deanna rose to get dressed for her workday. Tasha dealt with cleaning up breakfast, then made her way to the sleeping quarters.

When she walked in, Deanna was sitting at the mirror doing her makeup and Tasha didn’t want to disturb her, so she leaned over to kiss her quickly on the cheek. Deanna, though reached up to catch her chin, turning her face to kiss Tasha’s lips.

“Goodnight, dearest,” Deanna murmured as they separated, with a smile that Tasha could feel against her lips even before she opened her eyes.

Tasha smiled tiredly, brushing her hand over Deanna’s hair, “Goodnight, Dee,” she said, before standing up straight and walking to the bed.

“Sleep well!” Deanna said brightly, as Tasha tossed herself unceremoniously under the covers and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. 

“Hnnff,” she only grunted in reply, already feeling the tug of unconsciousness, propelled by physical exhaustion and fullness from breakfast.

Vaguely, through a heavy cloud of sleepiness, she heard Deanna leave a few minutes later, her footfalls soft over the carpet until they disappeared entirely behind the opening and closing of the bedroom door. 

***

Tasha stepped into a turbolift and was about to tell the computer where she was going when a voice called to her from down the hall.

“Hey! Hold the lift, please!”

She stepped forward to look out of the lift just as Will Riker came rushing in. Both jumped a little in surprise at the sudden proximity, but Riker recovered in a second and flashed a grin.

“Thanks, Tasha,” he said, stepping to one side and letting out a deep breath.

She smiled back and nodded once, but only addressed the computer, “Bridge.”

As the lift started up, Riker looked on the edge of saying something, but seemed unsure how to bring it up.

Tasha glanced at him, eyebrows raised, taking a guess at the topic he wanted to open, “Deanna told you and the captain about her mother’s arrival?”

He laughed a little, nodding, “I think the captain looked ready to jump ship.”

Scoffing, Tasha shook her head, half-joking as she said, “I’ll join him.”

Riker’s eyebrows drew together, “Not feeling nervous, are you?”

“Should I be?” Tasha returned, smirking, “How did your first meeting with Deanna’s mother go? Back when you two were together?”

He gave her a teasing look, “In need of pointers?”

Tasha laughed, shrugging, “I’ll take any I can get.”

The lift doors opened with a hiss just as Riker started laughing, shaking his head, “Well, I don’t know if I have any,” he said frankly as they stepped onto the Enterprise’s bridge. Before Tasha could move to her station, though, he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, leaning in close to say, in a low voice, “but I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Tasha.”

Tasha raised her eyebrows, moving her arm out from under Riker’s in an almost imperceptible motion, “And why’s that?”

He glanced down at her shoulder momentarily and seemed to realize her discomfort, pulling his hand back and tucking it behind his back with an apologetic look, “Sorry,” he murmured, before continuing, “Do you remember those awkward weeks after you and Deanna got together? How you could barely stand to look me in the eyes?”

Unfortunately, Tasha remembered that embarrassment _very_ well, she could feel the reminder of it burning in her cheeks. “Your point?” she prodded.

Riker let out a low chuckle and said, very quietly, “Once you and I sat down and talked, we were alright. So I’m _advising_ ,” he shrugged, “that you stay honest and relaxed around Lwaxana.”

Tasha nodded slowly, inching ever so slightly toward her station, saying, “And how do I do ‘relaxed’ but also ‘totally in control of my emotions at all times’?” she said, mostly joking… 

_Mostly_. 

As he walked to his station, Riker laughed again, “Ask a Vulcan. Though I’m not sure I’ve ever seen one relax.”

Tasha smirked, but said nothing, figuring she’d wasted enough time chatting. She was just glad that the captain wasn’t on the bridge, she didn’t much like the idea of him asking questions about her personal life.

Or, in this case, her personal panic over a visit from the a woman who _must_ have extremely high expectations for Tasha. And who could read her mind. And who she hoped one day (if she wasn’t thinking too far ahead) would be her mother-in-law… 

She let out a long, low exhale. 

Two days to go. She wasn’t going to be ready. 

***

The next day, standing moodily at one of the observation windows in Ten Forward, Tasha sighed heavily and said, over her shoulder, “This is going to be an absolute disaster.”

Geordi chuckled a little, “It will if you keep talking like that.”

Tasha turned around, watching Data move one of his chess pieces up a level (which she assumed was a good move, because Geordi pulled an dissatisfied face and sighed). She rolled her eyes, tapping a fingertip on her glass as she spoke, “I don’t know. I’m trying to stay positive about it. Dee keeps assuring me it’s gonna be fine and I don’t want to keep harking on the same worries over and over…”

Geordi moved one of his knights, glancing at her, “It’s completely natural to be worried, Tash,” he said, smiling a little, “Of course you’re gonna want Deanna’s mother to like you. It’s a natural human response.”

Data turned to look at Tasha, too, saying, “Has Deanna said something that leads you to believe her mother will not approve of you?”

Tasha shook her head, smiling vaguely, “Exactly the opposite. She’s assured me that Lwaxana likes me and is just excited to meet me.”

Frowning, Data (without looking at the chess board) moved one of his pieces to take out Geordi’s knight (Geordi sighed again and furrowed his brow in disappointment). 

The android tilted his head a little and said, in a confused tone, “Do you have reason to think that Deanna would lie to you about her mother’s feelings?”

Shaking her head again, Tasha looked down at her shoes, muttering, “No,” in a small voice as she took a sip of her drink.

There was no reason at all to be nervous, according to Deanna. According to _everyone_ , actually, since they all told her not to worry about it. Telling her over and over that if she just acted like herself, everything would be alright.

So why couldn’t she convince herself?

“High expectations.”

Tasha snapped out of her thoughts, her head jerking up to meet Guinan’s eyes at the unexpected sound of the bartender’s voice. She had somehow approached without Tasha noticing, and was now standing a few feet away, looking expectant with her hands clasped in front of her.

“Sorry,” Guinan said, smiling slightly, “I didn’t mean to startle you, I just couldn’t help but overhear the conversation.”

Tasha shrugged, returning the smile, and turned to stare out the observation windows again, “You’re fine, Guinan, I was just… thinking.”

“I could tell,” the black woman returned, still smiling as she walked over to stand next to Tasha, looking out the window at the distant stars.

Biting the inside of her cheek in thought, Tasha glanced at Guinan out of the corner of her eye, “What do you mean by ‘high expectations’?”

Guinan bobbed her head a little, “Well, just going by what I heard, it sounds like Deanna has told her mom about you, right?” When Tasha nodded, Guinan continued, in a matter-of-fact tone, “But Lwaxana hasn’t seen or talked to you directly?”

“Not since the last time she was here,” Tasha answered quietly.

Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, Guinan said, “Maybe, your worry isn’t so much based on what Deanna has said to _you_ ,” she shrugged, “but what she’s said to her mom.”

Tasha’s brows drew together, “But she wouldn’t tell Lwaxana anything bad abo…” she drifted off, her eyes widening.

Guinan smiled a little, “Exactly,” she looked out at the stars again, “The people who love us have a way of seeing beyond our flaws. Beyond our mistakes and the places we stumble,” she turned, glancing at Tasha again, “But that’s a pretty high standard for someone else to hold you to.”

There was a beat of silence between them as Tasha processed this information.

It fit well into the anxiousness she’d been feeling. The shapes matched up like puzzle pieces and she felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. It put into words something she’d been unable to reach herself (probably because she’d been trying to move past the emotions and not to think too heavily about the _reason_ for the worry). 

Emotional awareness was… _still_ not one of her strong suits. 

“So,” Tasha said slowly, “what do I do now?”

“Personally, I would try to relax,” Guinan said, before her smile widened and she added, “but, then, you’re probably sick to death of people telling you that.”

Tasha laughed a little, bobbing her shoulders in a half-shrug, “I am, but I clearly need to hear it.”

Guinan looked back out at the stars, saying quietly, “It’s easier said than done, though, right?”

Tasha smiled, “Always.”

From over her shoulder, Tasha heard Data and Geordi chatting quietly away, their voices melting into the murmuring backdrop of sound from all around the room. Everything seemed so vast and far away, standing in front of the observation windows like this. For a moment, it felt as if Tasha could forget herself. Forget her worries about Lwaxana’s arrival. 

“Oh, hey, Deanna!” Geordi said, his voice cheerful.

Tasha spun around, already smiling. Deanna was stopped next to Geordi and Data’s table, but she looked up when Tasha turned. 

“Having a good night, I hope,” Deanna said, a soft smile on her lips.

Guinan whispered from her spot beside Tasha, “I’ll be around if you need me.”

Tasha turned and gave the bartender a quick smile, “Yeah… Thank you again, Guinan.”

Guinan only smiled and tossed Tasha a wink before departing, making her way back to the main bar. Tasha watched her leave for a moment before turning her attention back to the table, just in time to hear Geordi say, in an undertone:

“He only says that ‘cause he’s winning the game,” There was a teasing grin on his face as he looked fondly across the table.

Deanna laughed, “I think that’s simply what you get when you play chess against an android,” she said, even as she stepped around their table to walk to where Tasha stood.

Geordi raised his eyebrows, shrugging, “The challenge is half the fun.”

Tasha smirked even as she half-mindedly took Deanna’s hand in her own, giving Geordi a significant look, “And the company is the other half.”

The engineer tilted his head, laughing a little, but said nothing about the insinuation. 

Tasha had asked Geordi recently how long he planned on dancing around Data before actually committing to something. She’d even offered to help arrange something for the two of them -which was the least she could do, since they’d helped her tell Deanna how she felt in the first place. 

Data smiled, seemingly unaware of the deeper meaning behind Tasha’s words. “I cannot help but agree, as I have found that adapting my moves so that the game lasts longer allows for a better socializing experience.”

Geordi turned to look at the android, his face shocked, “Wait, you’ve been letting the games last _longer_?”

“Well,” Data said, frowning.

While Data and Geordi began arguing lightly over Data’s chess tactics, Deanna squeezed Tasha’s hand gently, “Hey.”

Tasha’s smile grew and she looked at her girlfriend, “Hey.”

Deanna looked up at her, “Feeling ok?”

Shrugging, Tasha glanced upwards thoughtfully, “Been thinking a lot.”

“I hope,” Deanna said, glancing over her shoulder to the bar, “that whatever advice Guinan gave you was worthwhile.”

Tasha laughed, but nodded. Of course Deanna had known what would happen. Granted, Tasha was fairly certain that _anyone_ who stood around Ten Forward looking miserable was immediately a target for Guinan’s help. 

Something the entire crew of the Enterprise owed to Guinan, she supposed.

“So what kind of thinking have you been doing?” Deanna whispered, leaning closer.

Tasha reached over and brushed a few stray hairs out of Deanna’s eyes. “I…” she smiled, “I guess I’ve been figuring out some things,” she looked away, bobbing her head awkwardly, squeezing Deanna’s hand, “Like why I’ve been so worried about your mother’s visit.”

Deanna raised her eyebrows, clearly interested. But Tasha only shrugged.

“I’ll explain later,” she whispered.

“Ok,” Deanna said, her own smile growing wider.

God, she was so beautiful. Tasha felt like her heart stutter-stopped and started again just for the sweetness in Deanna’s dark eyes. Even after all this time, Tasha felt luckier than anyone in the galaxy just to stand here with their fingers entwined.

Tasha would have kissed her right then and there if they were alone.

She didn’t feel comfortable with public displays of affection. Call it a residual stain from her youth, but Tasha couldn’t do more than hold hands around other people without feeling like panicking. 

It was something they were working on. Slowly. 

For now, though, it was enough for Deanna to be here… 

Tomorrow Lwaxana Troi would make her arrival and Tasha, whether she was ready or not, would have to face her. 

***

Tasha sighed heavily, but took a moment to check her reflection once more in the mirror, brushing her fingers through her hair to smooth it. 

“It’s only a couple days,” Deanna said as she stepped out of the next room, looking radiant in a flowy blue off-the-shoulders dress (one of Tasha’s favorites), her hair held back from her face with a sparkling headband.

Tasha smiled, “Are you saying that as a reminder for me or you?”

Deanna raised her eyebrows pointedly (which drew a laugh from Tasha), walking over to stand in front of her, speaking casually, “Well, I was just letting you know. In case you were nervous.”

Feigning confusion, Tasha frowned, reaching out to pull Deanna closer, resting her hands on the shorter woman’s hips, “Nervous? Me?” she shrugged, shaking her head, “Doesn’t sound familiar.”

Deanna chuckled, smiling and leaning into Tasha’s touch, “Oh, really?”

Tasha looked away, “I mean,” she rolled her eyes, “ _if_ I were nervous I bet a kiss from a gorgeous woman might help.”

Reaching up to thread her fingers through Tasha’s short hair, Deanna’s smile grew, “Then it’s a good thing you’re not nervous, I don’t know where we’d find one of those.”

Grinning like a fool, already moving to close the distance between them, Tasha muttered a quick, “Mmhmm,” and kissed her girlfriend sweetly, wishing they could just stay in this moment for the rest of the day.

Too soon, though, Deanna pulled away and whispered, “Come on, we need to get to the transporter room.”

Tasha groaned and grumpily leaned forward to rest her forehead against Deanna’s, “ _God_ , do we have to?”

Deanna smiled and planted a quick kiss on the corner of Tasha’s lips, “There’s no way that she won’t love you,” she said, one hand that was still in Tasha’s hair brushing gently through it, “because _I_ love you.”

Tasha felt a smile tugging at her lips, “I love you too, Dee.”

Deanna grinned, placing one more kiss on Tasha’s cheek as she at last stepped back. “Let’s get going,” she said, grabbing Tasha’s hand and tugging her along so that they walked out the door side-by-side.

Feeling a little nervous, still, and knowing Deanna would sense it, Tasha explained, very quietly as they walked to the turbolifts, “It’s just… you know how I feel about privacy,” she sighed, biting her lower lip in thought, “it was one thing when I found out you were a Betazoid. I was nervous but I knew you were a counselor… I could trust you not to say anything to other people about my emotions. With your mother, though…” she trailed off with a shake of her head.

Deanna turned to look at Tasha, “I know, and you have every right to feel that way,” she said, squeezing Tasha’s hand in reassurance, “My mother can be,” she hesitated as they stopped and waited for the turbolift doors to open, “blunt about certain things. But I’ve asked her to respect your privacy as much as possible, and she gave me her word.”

Tasha smiled. The lift doors opened and she and Deanna stepped through. 

“Deck 6,” Tasha said quickly, before leaning over so she bumped Deanna’s shoulder with her own, continuing their conversation, “Are you sure she’ll keep her word though?”

Deanna snorted, shooting Tasha an earnest, slightly worried look, “Honestly? She’s not very good at boundaries.”

“I know,” Tasha chuckled, despite the sinking feeling in her gut, “I’ve seen her with the captain.”

Deanna squeezed her hand once more and reached over to put her other hand on Tasha’s shoulder, sensing Tasha’s anxiety, no doubt, “We’ll be ok. No matter what happens.”

The lift doors hissed open and they stepped out. As they walked the last stretch of hallway down to transporter room three, Deanna released Tasha’s hand and arm.

The loss of contact left Tasha feeling colder, and as the doors to the transporter room opened, she wondered if she shouldn’t reach out and take Deanna’s hand once more…

But she stepped into the room and tucked her hands behind her back as she came to a parade rest in front of the transporter control, Deanna at her side. She kept her face blank as she nodded a hello to Captain Picard and Riker, who were already waiting beside the transporter pad. 

She hoped her anxiousness wasn’t noticeable. The last thing she wanted was a snide comment from Riker later.

“Receiving passengers now, captain,” said O’Brien, and the transporter chief’s voice sounded almost forcefully calm.

Tasha glanced over her shoulder at the man just as he looked up to check the transporter pad. His eyes met hers and he gave her a nervous sort of half-smile before returning to work.

Comforting. If everyone in the room was worried about Lwaxana’s arrival, then Tasha’s feelings might be harder to read, right?

She looked back at the pad and straightened, shifting her shoulders as a whirring noise filled the room, a soft golden glow alighting on the platform and accumulating until two figures and a pile of suitcases materialized.

The moment that the shorter of the figures was materialized enough to recognize, Tasha felt her guts twist in nervousness.

Lwaxana Troi grinned widely and stepped quickly off the transporter pad, practically _shrieking_ in her excitement, arms outstretched to embrace Deanna.

“Deanna! Oh, little one, how long it’s been!”

Smiling, Deanna stepped forward and hugged her mother, saying, in a slightly chiding tone, “What have I told you about calling me ‘little one’?”

Lwaxana sighed dramatically, holding Deanna at arm’s length, “Oh, yes, of course, but you _know_ you’ll always be my little one.”

Deanna rolled her eyes, but stepped away from Lwaxana to gesture at Tasha (who suddenly felt simultaneously underdressed and overdressed for the occasion), “Mother, I know you’ve met Tasha once before.”

“Briefly,” Tasha provided quickly, smiling and offering a hand for Lwaxana to shake. 

Lwaxana’s dark eyes were locked on Tasha’s and she said, with a light laugh, “We did, though if I’d noticed your intentions for my daughter at that time, maybe I would have paid more attention.”

Tasha chuckled, unsure how to respond to that, her eyes darting away as she felt embarrassed heat rising in her cheeks.

Lwaxana glanced at Tasha’s proffered hand, “No need to greet me like a stranger, darling!” she opened her arms, “We’re practically family!”

Before Tasha could think, Lwaxana’s arms were around her and squeezing. Her own hands wrapped awkwardly around the older woman and she glanced at Deanna with a slightly helpless look.

Deanna, raising her eyebrows in response to her girlfriend’s distress, cleared her throat loudly and said.

“Mother, I believe Captain Picard also wanted to greet you.”

“Oh, of course,” Lwaxana said, releasing Tasha and stepping back to turn her attention on the captain. 

While Picard and Riker exchanged greetings with Lwaxana, Tasha let out a low breath and straightened her uniform, trying not to look as ruffled as she felt. Deanna stepped closer so that their shoulders brushed, but said nothing, only smiled in a soft, comforting way. 

Tasha returned the look with as much calm as she could before returning her full attention to the conversations happening just a few feet away.

“Oh, nonsense! Mr. Homn will carry my bags to my quarters, if you will simply provide him an escort!” Lwaxana said, waving her hands dismissively, before leaning in to say, conspiratorially, “He’s the _only_ one I trust with my personal items, and there are _many_ of them, if you understand.”

Captain Picard nodded, his face impassive, “Very well, there will be a member of my security team here to show Mr. Homn the way,” he looked at Tasha, eyebrows raised.

Tasha nodded her understanding and tapped her security badge, quietly requesting someone to Transporter Room 3 as Picard continued, his voice still quietly welcoming. 

“As for yourself, Mrs. Troi, you may partake in any number of distractions during our journey,” he nodded toward Deanna and Tasha, “I’m sure your daughter would be willing to re-familiarize you with our holodecks and other leisure rooms. The shipboard lounge Ten Forward usually hosts musicians in the evening, and of course the theatre has a performance of Shakespeare’s ‘The Tempest’, as well.” He took a breath and added, “Though I would certainly understand if you would prefer to settle in and relax for the evening. You could take tonight to refresh, and perhaps tomorrow would be a better time.”

Tasha could swear that the captain was hoping this last option would be Lwaxana’s preference. And honestly, she couldn’t blame him.

Lwaxana smiled, “No, no,” she said, “I’m feeling quite refreshed already, captain, though it’s sweet of you to worry,” she turned around, “I _would_ be interested in a tour of the ship, however!”

Captain Picard’s eyebrows shot up, but he said, in a calm voice, “I can arrange for a tour guide to meet you here.”

“Nonsense, captain, it’s been too long since I’ve seen my daughter.” Lwaxana said, smiling and walking over to link her arm with Deanna’s, “We have so much to catch up on, surely she and Natasha can take me!”

Tasha was taken aback for a moment at the use of her full name, but blinked her surprise away. She glanced at the captain, “I suppose it’s no trouble, ma’am, if that’s what you would prefer.”

Despite her level tone, she felt a twinge of nervousness and doubt. 

Sure. “No trouble” at all.

She thought she saw the ghost of an amused smile on Riker’s lips for just a moment before he said, with a curt nod, “Well, looks like everything is taken care of, then.”

Picard smiled the tiniest bit and he said, “Yes, it would appear so,” he nodded once to Lwaxana, saying, in his most professional voice, “Always a pleasure, Mrs. Troi. If you’ll excuse us, we’re required on the bridge.”

The captain and Riker exited, a security crewmember and Mr. Homn following just behind, leaving Tasha standing awkwardly beside Deanna and her mother. 

Even O’Brien had managed to make himself look busy at the opposite end of the room, sometimes muttering orders into his comm as he worked.

Tasha cleared her throat a little and said, with a gesture at the door, “Um, why don’t we start with the upper decks?”

She sincerely hoped this would get easier the more time she spent with Deanna’s mother. Right now it felt like she was the odd one out, walking slightly in front of Lwaxana and Deanna.

Either way, it was sure to be… interesting.

***

“And this is the arboretum,” Tasha said, gesturing around as the trio entered the grassy, well lit chamber. 

Their tour was winding down. And Tasha couldn’t help but track the time. She was due on a bridge shift in less than an hour.

Things had _not_ gotten easier.

Lwaxana smiled, looking around with an appreciative sigh, “Now, this is more like it,” she leaned close to Deanna as they walked along the narrow path just behind Tasha, “my greatest issue with space travel is just how _stale_ the air can seem.” She took a deep breath to punctuate her point. “This is air is so fresh you could forget you’re still on a ship!”

Deanna smiled a little, looking at Tasha, “We take walks here when we can. It’s a very relaxing space.”

Lwaxana laughed, her eyebrows going up, “I’ll take your word for it, little one, that you can ever get Natasha- oh, sorry, _Tasha_ to relax.”

Tasha blushed, chuckling a little to alleviate the sense of awkwardness from both the insinuation and at the use of her full name. She’d asked Lwaxana to call her Tasha earlier but the woman seemed _set_ in her ways. 

This was not the first time today Lwaxana had made a comment like that at Tasha’s expense. Tasha guided them to a small clearing, where a few benches sat at the edge of the path, she heard Deanna whispering from behind her. 

“Mother, _please_.” she spoke the two words sharply as they settled onto a bench side by side.

Tasha turned around to tell her girlfriend it was alright, but Lwaxana spoke again, addressing her directly this time.

“Oh, I do apologize,” the older woman said, waving one hand as if to brush the negativity from the air, continuing in the same matter-of-fact tone, “I was only trying to say that you seem very tense! I understand you’re nervous but try to have fun, I won’t bite!”

Realizing suddenly she was the only one standing (with the words “you seem tense” burning in her ears), Tasha stepped back to settle onto the bench across from the Trois.

Tasha reminded herself to smile, “If only it were… that easy, ma’am,” she said quietly, before adding, with a nod, “but I’ll try.”

“Call me Lwaxana, Natasha, please.” The Betazoid said, with a friendly smile.

“And like I said before, call me Tasha.” 

The words were abrupt, far more so than she had intended, so she tried to soften her tone, providing a quick explanation, “No one ever calls me Natasha, except maybe the captain.”

Lwaxana pursed her lips, looking surprised, “I didn’t realize it bothered you so much!”

Tasha shrugged, fighting the urge to ask Lwaxana rather sarcastically _how_ she’d managed to miss out on her emotions of discomfort every time the woman had used her full name.

“It… it doesn’t, really.” She said, instead.

“Now, that’s not true,” Lwaxana said, smiling with something like amusement.

Tasha’s jaw tightened and she managed to say, in a casual tone, “I… I guess you’re right. It does bother me.”

The older woman nodded sagely. “Of course, I understand that you wouldn’t want to admit it. I suppose you always have to act extremely unflappable when you’re in front of your security crew and your commanders.” She raised her eyebrows, “But there’s no need for such pretenses here!”

Something about the way she said the words, a quiet judgement behind her delicate tone, set Tasha’s teeth on edge.

“I…” Tasha stopped herself, her first instinct to defend her choice suddenly seeming petty. She swallowed, wetting her lips and saying, instead, in a more sedated tone, “I suppose you could see it that way.”

Deanna’s eyes darted to half-glare at her mother, an early warning, probably hoping to stop her, but Lwaxana spoke all the same, seeming to take no notice of her daughter.

“And you see it a different way, do you?” 

Blinking in surprise, Tasha could only frown, “I… I guess I just meant it’s not as simple as that.” She shrugged, “Sure, I put up an air of being unshakable for my crew, but it’s not out of some vanity or petty need to maintain my air of authority.”

Deanna chimed in softly, “I would argue that as security chief there’s considerable advantages to appearing composed in every situation.” She smiled at Tasha, adding, “There’s a high degree of trust necessary in Tasha’s field of work.” A quick, hardened glance at her mother, and then she continued, “And from a diplomatic standpoint, surely you can understand the necessity of appearances, mother.”

Lwaxana laughed lightly, “I suppose you’re right,” she conceded, her eyes landing brightly on Tasha, “Though I don’t carry a phaser, if I can help it.”

“If I can help it,” Tasha replied, her eyes fixed on Lwaxana’s, “neither do I.”

Deanna looked between the two and said, her voice suddenly sharper, “Would the two of you stop this?”

Before she could apologize, Tasha’s comm beeped. 

“ _Bridge to Lieutenant Yar._ ”

Out of desperate hope, she reached up and tapped the badge.

“Yar here, what do you need?”

“ _Sorry to interrupt, but we could use your advisement on an urgent security matter._ ”

“Of course,” she said quickly, “I’ll be there shortly.”

Tasha glanced apologetically at Deanna, a partial smile tilting the corner of her lips. 

“I’m sorry, Dee, I…” she started to say.

Deanna shook her head dismissively, “It’s fine.”

Rising to her feet, Tasha nodded once to Lwaxana, whispering, “I’ll see you both at dinner tonight.”

She tried to tell herself that she _wasn’t_ running away as she exited the arboretum. Never mind the fact that she was _intensely relieved_ at having to go on shift earlier than expected. Which was abnormal, of course.

Who was she kidding? She was just desperate to get away from Lwaxana Troi.

***

The bridge was so quiet that the sound of turbolift doors opening seemed the loudest thing in the universe. It’s enough to startle Tasha out of her thoughts and draw her gaze to the lift.

When Deanna stepped onto the bridge, the pit in Tasha’s stomach made it feel as if the whole ship dropped a thousand kilometers. The betazoid counselor made her way carefully to Tasha’s station, a barely visible smile tugging at her lips.

“Can we talk?”

Tasha nodded, dropping her voice to whisper a gentle reply, “Of course, I…” she shook her head, “God, Deanna, I’m sorry about earlier.”

Deanna’s smile widened a little, but behind her eyes there was sadness and… frustration? 

“It wasn’t your fault,” she whispered, reaching out to cover one of Tasha’s hands with her own.

“No,” Tasha bit the inside of her cheek, sighing heavily, “I let her get under my skin. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Deanna shook her head, “More like she was _trying_ to get under your skin.”

Tasha frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I… I don’t know,” Deanna admitted, leaning against Tasha’s console with an exasperated sigh, “I _wish_ I could read my mother as easily as I normally do but…” she tucked some hair behind her ear and shook her head again, “she seems to be hiding her intentions from me. And whether that’s because of you or because I’ve told her not to meddle in my romantic life I… I don’t know.”

Tasha furrowed her brow, “But you think she was _trying_ to aggravate me?”

Deanna looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath, “Like I said, I don’t know anything for sure. The only thing I know for certain is that she… she’s looking for something. And I think it’s something in _you_.”

Unsure how to answer this new information, Tasha only stared at her girlfriend, a confused wrinkle between her brows. 

“I tried to ask her, but she acted like I was sensing things that weren’t there.” Deanna continued, quietly squeezing Tasha’s hand in a gesture of comfort, “But I wanted you to know before dinner tonight.”

Tasha nodded, her mind a riot of thoughts and emotions ranging from annoyance to vindication because she _knew_ it hadn’t been her imagination that Lwaxana was purposefully needling at her.

“Thanks, Dee,” she whispered.

Deanna smiled a tiny bit, “We’ll survive my mother, Tasha. It _will_ be alright, I promise.”

Tasha returned the smile, adjusting her hand to interlace her fingers with Deanna’s, “I trust you.”

For a beat of silence it was just Tasha and Deanna and the soft, glowing smiles between them. 

But too quickly, Deanna released Tasha’s hand and took a couple steps back. 

“I have a counseling session to get to,” she said, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Tasha nodded, “See you then. Love you.”

Deanna beamed and blew a kiss, “Love you.”

A simple gesture, nothing Tasha should be flustered by, and yet there’s a fluttery giddiness in her stomach. She could feel her cheeks flush as she turned her attention back to her console, a wide smile pulling at her lips.

***

Everything in Deanna’s quarters was set up and ready. Tasha had even managed a halfway decent table setting. She smoothed the dark green tablecloth for the third time, all the same, making sure it wouldn’t bunch around the bottom of the floral centerpiece as she placed it.

As for food, Deanna had a menu planned. Some traditional meals from Betazed along with a few less-than traditional foods. And some kind of chocolate for dessert, Tasha was sure.

But… 

Tasha checked the time, her hands fidgeting with the buttons of her shirt, both relieved and worried that she was out of uniform. It made everything seem that much more… domestic? Intimate? She was no longer a Starfleet officer she was just… Tasha Yar.

And Deanna should be here by now.

Not that she was terribly late, sometimes she simply talked a little longer in her sessions. It was nothing to worry about.

For a few more minutes, Tasha forced herself to wander through the quarters, cleaning and straightening up as she went. There wasn’t much _to_ clean, though, Deanna was a very organized person. And once that was done, Tasha checked the time _again_ before finally relenting and tapping at her comm badge.

“Yar to Counselor Troi,” she said quickly, hoping her voice sounded casual and calm.

When Deanna didn’t respond, Tasha bounced on her heels a little, dry-washing her hands and turning to pace across the room. The silence felt thicker, now.

Just as Tasha was about to tap her badge and try again, Deanna’s voice came through.

“Troi here, how are you doing, Tasha?”

A short, nervous laugh escaped her, “Gonna feel better once you get here.”

There was a beat of quiet and Tasha felt a knot of dread in her stomach.

“Tash, I’m…” Deanna said, hesitantly, before letting out a sigh, “there’s been a slight complication, I’m going to be late.”

Tasha let out a rush of breath, “What happened?”

“A… a member of the crew is in need,” Deanna said, the tone of her voice reflecting the delicacy of the subject. “They’re extremely distressed.”

Obviously Tasha knew this… sometimes happened. She nodded a little, despite the fact that Deanna couldn’t see her, and whispered, “I see.”

“You know I wouldn’t make an exception like this unless it was necessary.”

“I know, I know, Dee,” Tasha said quickly, taking a calming breath and forcing herself to fight against the sinking of her heart, “You… you need to do your job.” 

“I can contact my mother and ask her not to come until later,” Deanna said quickly.

Tasha scoffed, closing her eyes as she accepted that, yes, this was actually happening.

“Oh, she’s going to love that,” she murmured sarcastically.

“I’ll be home soon, Tasha, I promise.”

Tasha smiled, “I’ll be alright.”

“I have to go… I love you.”

She took a breath, “I love you, too,” she said, still smiling, “Now go do your job, stop worrying about me.”

Dee laughed a little, “Yes, Lieutenant Yar.”

The channel closed and Tasha took one more calming breath before turning on her heel to… do something. Kill time, she supposed.

But then the door chimed.

Tasha stopped in her tracks, frowning.

“Come in!” she called.

The doors opened with a soft noise and there was Lwaxana Troi, a wide grin on her face. She was already speaking even as she stepped into the room (with Tasha staring in silent, wide-eyed confusion).

“Oh, I know you said, Deanna, that there was no need to worry about helping set up dinner, but I would have felt like such a _terrible_ burden if I had sat twiddling my thumbs in my quarters so I decided to come over early!” She stopped, looking around curiously before settling her eyes on Tasha, seeming to realize suddenly that her daughter wasn’t present, “Where’s Deanna?”

Tasha swallowed, “She’s on shift still,” she gestured at Lwaxana, “Probably contacting your quarters right now to let you know she’s… going to be late.”

Lwaxana looked surprised, blinking, “Late?” When Tasha nodded in confirmation, she furrowed her brow, saying, “Well, how late is ‘late’?”

Tasha shrugged, “She’s with a client. It was an emergency, she said.”

“Hmmph,” Lwaxana sniffed, pursing her lips in thought.

“You’re welcome to wait in your quarters, ma’am,” Tasha suggested politely.

Lwaxana smiled, “After I’ve come all this way? Nonsense, I can wait here just as easily,” she said, already brushing past Tasha to sit down on one of the couches.

Tasha nodded once. Of course. Because a this was like a nightmare in slow motion.

“This will give us a chance to…” Lwaxana raised her eyebrows, “get off on a better foot than we did earlier today, hmm?”

She felt a rush of embarrassment rising in her cheeks, but smiled, “That sounds good.”

As she walked over to sit across from Lwaxana, the older woman leaned back in her seat, smiling benignly.

“So, Tasha, tell me more about yourself,” Lwaxana said, “From what my daughter has told me, you’re quite the woman.”

Tasha chuckled, looking away, “I don’t know about that,” she said, nervously fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve. She looked up, meeting Lwaxana’s eyes, “I first came to Earth when I was fifteen. As soon as I was old enough, I joined Starfleet Academy.”

“And do you feel as if you made the right choice?” Lwaxana asked suddenly.

Tasha blinked, “Right choice about…?”

“Joining Starfleet. Do you feel you’ve lived your greatest potential as a Starfleet officer, or do you wonder if you wouldn’t have been better off on Earth?” Lwaxana said, matter-of-factly.

“Starfleet sa…” Tasha started to say before she cleared her throat, starting again in a more guarded tone, “Starfleet saved my life, quite literally,” she set her jaw firmly, “I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

Lwaxana nodded, smiling a bit, “Noble of you.”

Tasha shrugged, “I wouldn’t call it ‘noble’,” she laughed, “if anything I’m just… idealistic to a fault.”

The older woman frowned, studying Tasha’s face carefully, “You laugh while you’re telling the truth about yourself.”

Tasha looked down at her boots, her smile disappearing as an almost sickly feeling gripped her stomach. 

She reminded herself that she was talking to a Betazoid and took a breath.

Lwaxana gasped, “Oh… oh, I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

Tasha winced her eyes closed, shaking her head, “No, no, Lwaxana, I just…” she let out a measured exhale, “I’m not comfortable with… the facts of my emotions being aired out like laundry.”

There was a beat of quiet before the older woman responded, saying quickly, “It _is_ only the two of us, you know.” 

Tasha looked up to meet Lwaxana’s eyes.

The Betazoid continued flatly, “We both know what you’re feeling, so why not acknowledge it? What’s that old human saying about elephants in the room?”

She stood up, her shoulders tense, “That’s all well and good for _you_ ,” she said tersely, “but it’s not exactly fair when _I_ don’t know what’s going on in _your_ head.”

Before Lwaxana could say anything, Tasha stalked away from the couch, heading for the replicator.

Half of her mind screamed at her to turn around and apologize. The other half needed a coffee.

Luckily, she didn’t have to decide on _which_ action to take, because a moment later Lwaxana was standing behind her.

“I didn’t realize you felt that way about telepaths, Tasha,” she said, her voice measured, “Do you treat my daughter with the same coldness?”

Tasha spun around at the accusation, “Of _course_ not,” she said, just barely keeping her tone below a shout.

Lwaxana’s eyebrows darted upward, “Oh, really? Because since I’ve been aboard the ship, the two of you have barely touched each other.”

At that moment, Tasha wanted to run her hands through her hair in frustration. She wanted to… to… bundle herself into a torpedo casing and get fired into space. _Anything_ was better than this.

Instead, though, she took a breath and said, in a low voice, “I have… insecurities. Especially about…” she swallowed, forcing the words out one by one, “public displays of affection. Deanna knows this. I’m trying to be better,” she tightened her jaw, “But it’s hard to break through fifteen years of traumatic experience.”

This was it. This was the nightmare scenario. Here she was having to explain her emotional hangups to Deanna’s mother, of all people.

Lwaxana’s brows drew together, “I’m… sorry, Tasha,” she said slowly.

Tasha nodded once, her body still tense. She forced her tone to be softer, though, when she spoke, “It’s…” 

She was going to say “it’s fine” but it _wasn’t_ “fine”, not at all.

“I understand why you would,” she said, instead, but hesitated, trying to decide on the best phrasing, “be concerned. I haven’t been exactly forthcoming with my feelings.”

Lwaxana smiled, “Why don’t we sit down and start over?” she suggested gently.

“I… Yes. Yes, let’s do that,” Tasha said, returning the smile awkwardly.

As they walked back to the couch, Lwaxana turned to say, quietly, “I’ll try not to pry.”

Tasha bobbed her head, “Thank you. That… means a lot.”

Lwaxana sat back down and said, with a smile, “So tell me about your plans.”

“My… plans?” Tasha asked, blinking in surprise as she settled into her seat.

“Well,” Lwaxana folded her hands in front of her, “isn’t the role of Security Chief a sort of… position for the young?” She shrugged, saying quickly, “What do you plan to do as you age?”

Tasha furrowed her brow and tried not to take the comment as an insult, merely answering quietly, “I’m not even thirty, I’d hardly call myself unfit.”

Lwaxana shook her head, “I’m not suggesting you are. Of course right now you’re incredibly fit, but one day that will change, won’t it?”

“I don’t…” Tasha began, haltingly.

“Well, would you become an instructor at the Academy? Or do you see yourself moving up to a more prestigious rank? Or will you depart from Starfleet and move on to something more?” Lwaxana asked quickly.

Tasha shrugged, trying to alleviate the tension in her chest with a chuckle, “To be honest, I haven’t put much thought into it.”

The older woman blinked, looking away, “I see.”

“I owe Starfleet my life, so… I can’t imagine myself in another career.” Tasha shrugged again, blushing at the sudden, intrusive sensation that she had _nothing_ figured out.

“So, I suppose you haven’t discussed any future plans with Deanna?”

Tasha nodded, “Not at length. She…” she paused, wetting her lips, “I think she wants to continue serving on whatever ships will have her.”

“And what will you do when you become too old to be a security officer?” Lwaxana’s eyebrows rose imperiously.

Tasha set her jaw, “Maybe I _will_ move up the ranks of Starfleet,” she said coldly. 

“And you’ll become captain, and then what?” Lwaxana asked, “You would hardly have time to spend with Deanna.”

The tension along Tasha’s spine returned and she straightened in her seat, her feet planting themselves firmly on the floor as she leaned just barely toward the Betazoid.

“Then I’ll go and become a janitor,” she said, through gritted teeth, “or, hell, maybe I’ll go back to the Academy and become an engineer. Or a nurse. Are any of these things _acceptable_ to you, ma’am?”

“Excuse me?” Lwaxana’s dark eyes seemed to flash.

“ _Everything_ you’ve said to me today has led me to believe you firmly and completely disapprove of me,” Tasha said, her tone vehement and just on the edge of a shout, “So I’m just wondering, for my own sanity, whether there is _anything_ that could be done about your opinion!”

Lwaxana bolted to her feet, hands clenched into tight fists, “I will not be disrespected in this way. I am Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the-”

“And I am Natasha Yar!” she interrupted, shouting and rising to her feet to match Lwaxana’s pose, glad that she and the other woman were the same height, “Security chief of the Federation Starship Enterprise and the woman who happens to be _in love_ with Counselor Deanna Troi!”

Lwaxana was silent, staring at her with furrowed brow. She looked equal parts shocked and expectant, as if waiting for Tasha to continue.

Tasha swallowed, halfway regretting her actions already, but too determined to stop now.

“I regret that you feel so disappointed in me. I do.” She brought her voice down, but there was still fire behind it, “I can’t change how you feel about me, Mrs. Troi. I can’t change who I am, and I can’t change the things in my past that stop me from being… what you would consider to be ‘appropriately affectionate’ toward Deanna.”

She took a deep breath, her voice faltering the slightest bit, “I’m not William Riker. My future isn’t a perfect picture in my head of what I want. There’s no captainship to look forward to. There’s not a perfect goal there that I’m reaching for, because I only…” she paused, blinking, “I see Deanna and I feel like I could live a thousand years at her side. I picture my future and I see her there and the backgrounds change and the goals move but _Deanna_ stays.”

Lwaxana sat down on the couch, the slightest smile on her face.

Tasha bit her lip, clearing her throat and saying quickly, “So, there you have it. You asked me about my plans and that’s it.” She swallowed, “My plan is to stay with Deanna.”

There was a beat of silence in which Lwaxana just continued staring and smiling. 

Tasha dry-washed her hands and stepped away from the couch, walking to the replicator on a mission to make some coffee and avoid eye contact.

“I didn’t know,” Lwaxana said, her voice breaking the thick silence.

Tasha turned around, “What?”

When the woman stood and faced her again, she was practically beaming, “How much you feel for my daughter.”

Tasha furrowed her brow, crossing her arms, “So you decided to rile me up and get it out of me?”

“That wasn’t my intention,” Lwaxana said quickly, stepping forward, “and I ask you to forgive me for my behavior. It’s just…” she smiled guiltily, looking down, “I am protective of Deanna. More than I should be. And when we met and… you were so reserved I thought that perhaps…”

As she drifted off, Tasha raised an eyebrow, “You thought that Deanna was more attached to me than I was to her?” she asked.

Lwaxana nodded, laughing, “It’s a ridiculous thought _now_. But Deanna hasn’t always been able to differentiate her feelings for people from what people feel for her.”

“She’s also a grown woman who can make her own decisions,” Tasha pointed out, with an edge of bitterness.

“I know,” Lwaxana said, sighing, “and I’m sure now you see me as a nosy old woman who can’t let her daughter grow up.”

“Something like that,” Tasha said, not bothering to be anything but blunt.

Lwaxana met her eyes, saying quietly, “I was mistaken about you, Tasha, and I’m very sorry for the way I’ve treated you today.”

Tasha tried not to say anything rude. After all, Lwaxana seemed honestly remorseful about everything that had happened. So, instead, she took a calming breath and said.

“Just… trust Deanna. If you love her, then trust her judgement instead of undermining her whenever you worry.”

Lwaxana smiled, “I will.” 

As Tasha turned and ordered herself a coffee from the replicator, she heard Lwaxana say from behind her:

“Of course, should you and Deanna have children together, you might find yourself in my position someday.”

Before Tasha could turn around and start another argument, the doors hissed open and Deanna entered like an angel here to save Tasha’s life.

“Sorry for the delay,” Deanna said, smiling widely. Her eyes flickered to meet Tasha’s, her eyebrows raised in silent relief that read something like “I’m glad there were no fatalities”.

While Lwaxana said something long-winded about how it was “no trouble, no trouble at all”, which quickly turned into a terse judgement of the ship for having only one counselor, Tasha could only grin. 

She was so relieved she forgot her coffee at the replicator, walking straight over to Deanna in the middle of her mother’s statement and grabbing her by the waist to pull her close.

“Tasha?” Deanna gasped in surprise, right before she kissed her.

One hand tangled into Deanna’s hair and the other wrapped around the shorter woman, Tasha let the kiss linger, keeping her eyes closed even after they broke apart. Their foreheads touching and their breaths intermingling.

“Tasha, in front of my mother?” Deanna whispered, a chuckle at the edge of her tone.

Tasha smiled, blinking her eyes open, “After the night I’ve had, I’m just going to pretend she isn’t here, ok?” she whispered back.

Deanna laughed, stepping away and saying at full volume, “Mother, you know you could have waited in your quarters rather than harassing my girlfriend!”

Tasha raised her eyebrows sharply, “ _Deanna_!”

Lwaxana shrugged, “There were things I needed to speak to her about!” she waved a hand dismissively, saying quickly, “It’s all settled now, little one, no need to worry!”

Deanna looked at Tasha, smiling, “Is it now?”

Tasha glanced at Lwaxana with a nod, “We… settled a few questions,” she met Deanna’s eyes and added quietly, “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Before Deanna could respond (and Tasha could see all sorts of questions in her dark eyes), Lwaxana said loudly.

“Now, Deanna, you were telling me all about this special dinner you’d planned and I for one am _famished_ ,” the older woman beamed, walking over and putting a hand on Deanna’s shoulder, “and I’m sure after such a long shift you’re ready to sit down.”

Deanna smiled, her eyebrows quirking upwards, “That sounds lovely. Why don’t you go and sit down, mother, and…” She turned to look at Tasha, saying quickly, “could you help me with the food, Tash?”

Tasha nodded, “Of course.”

As soon as they were out of earshot of Lwaxana, standing side by side while Deanna programmed the replicator, Deanna glanced at Tasha out of the corner of her eye and whispered.

“So… everything _is_ alright now?”

Tasha smiled, “More or less,” she admitted, with a short chuckle, “Let’s just say… I still take issue with how your mother goes about things, but I hope that this is the last of our major disagreements.”

Deanna smirked, “Well, I’m glad that you were able to discuss things so diplomatically.”

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Tasha muttered, “More or less.”

When Deanna raised an eyebrow, Tasha shrugged, smiling and explaining, “Well, we got to ‘diplomatic’ at the end, didn’t we?”

“And _before_ that?” Deanna asked, smiling despite the severity in her tone.

Tasha leaned over to kiss Deanna’s cheek, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders, “I’ll tell you the whole story later,” she whispered, “Let’s just… survive the night.”

Deanna laughed, leaning into Tasha, “Sure you’re up for it?”

Tasha beamed, a warm, happy glow radiating in her heart.

“You and I are side-by-side,” she said, reaching over to tuck a wayward curl behind Dee’s ear, “I’m ready for anything, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the fic, and if you feel so inclined, please leave a kudos and a comment!! :D


End file.
